


Quickly sell my heart for some advice

by RedJumper



Series: A Troubled Mind [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Pressure, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: In the mirror he looks perfect. Every inch the American playboy he's meant to be.
Series: A Troubled Mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752712
Kudos: 8





	Quickly sell my heart for some advice

**Author's Note:**

> title form noah kalans toubled mind. i don't own characters.
> 
> warnings:  
> clawing skin  
> zoning out

It's between pulling a small chuck of his hair out and digging his fingernails into his hands that he decides maybe he should talk to someone. 

He’s not going to, never will but at least the thought of maybe doing something about it stops his current actions. 

In the mirror he looks perfect. Every inch the American playboy he's meant to be. Asides from a small spot of red on his scalp. Smoothing his dirty blonde hair over so the small gap of emptiness isn't noticeable , Kent wonders how his life came to this. He doesn't know when the hair pulling started - maybe sometime in juniors or even before that when his coach told him at ten years old he could be the next Mario Lemieux. The digging into his skin with his fingernails came to be when he joined the Aces. When hiding between someone or just not changing in the locker room became impossible. He couldn't scratch his back raw anymore so he took the next best thing. 

He grabs his Aces cap and shoves it on his head while locking his apartment door. No time to stare at his appearance when he's got a game to play. 

He has to remind himself that this game isn't important while also telling his brain that this is his job and everything he does is important. Every game, every media appearance, every locker room interview, they're all important in keeping his place on the team. They are what keeps him in Vegas, keeps him with the only people that care. It keeps him from having to move somewhere else, make a new Kent parson persona. Keeps him from having to figure out whose to trust and whose not to all over again. Kent cant go through all that again, it almost destroyed him the first time, he needs to stay in Vegas. And to stay in Vegas he must play his fucking heart out tonight.

Kent looks up and realises he's already halfway to the rink, he checks his watch. Fuck, he must’ve skip through a few red lights, no way he would be making as good a time if not. He shouldn't be driving anymore, half the time his head is somewhere completely different and he lives in a god damn city, he's a danger to everyone. But if he stopped driving he would have to tell someone about the missing chunks of his memory and then they might not let him play anymore. It's just best not to tell anyone. His grip on the wheel tightens. 

When he gets parked, he can see Swoops through the car window heading into the arena. He puts on his mask and fake smile, steps out of his car and yells out to Swoops to “Wait up.” Kent will make it through this game and the next and nothing is going to stop him.


End file.
